buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 35: Mysterious Hero! Captain Answer!/@comment-10858287-20140907094120
WELCOME EVERYONE TO MY FIRST EPISODE REVIEW (call it what you wish) starting off this episode, which promises to be epic, is a reminder of the friendly legion of doom's (disaster) plan for some of our main characters *que theme music* oooooh whats this, the episode starts out with the prison break of........... a pale version of the joker?!... alright then, continuing on, after he escapes from the prison, like any bad guy, he curses batman.... i mean captain answer.... and vows revenge against the dark kni...... i mean buddy police hero. only slightly to late to catch him and a mechincal guarding appears cursing himself for being late back to the main cast, gao is....... hanging out at the buddy police HQ, what could he have done, why is he there, did he break rules like tasuku, nope hes here to remind us of all of drums new forms (and there bunker named attacks). back to the episode, takihara appears and offers to drive gao home from the BP HQ, before that we get a rundown of just whom is captain answer, the legendary fighter of the buddy police, a true hero whom inspires others..... half of that was given by stella and takihara leaving gao to wonder whom could the hero truly be...... naginoyama, why are you sneezing randomly, its like your being talked about *ponders* nah cant be, no way in the car we get a rundown of some Deep secrets takihara has, like his extensive collection of captain answer stuff (hahahaha) *POLICE SIREN* *gasp* what could it be to call the whole buddy police, it has to be............. a masked man stadning in the middle of an abandoned area...... man these unauthorized people should be questioned on how they somehow do that so often and why its so offensive to be one, back to the show, takihara unveils the hero whom was just late to capture the earlier escped convict, CARDBURN!!!!!!!!! whom confirms that the guy doing nothing and being surrounded by police, truly is ... the joker.. i mean the escaped buddyfighter, majin inzaidi, so with a quick shift in the car, their off to combat that fowl villian, and upon arrival takihara leaps out and, after calling on the buddy police barrier to be put up, challenges the buddyfight joker (im calling him that from now on) to a fight and since paruko is off for the day, the news lady in the helicopter decides to be the commentator from this fight so now we have a fight on our hands its danger world vs..... HERO WORLD!!!!!!!! *glorious angels sing* "Masked Armorknights" vs "Fighting Cardburn"...... i can live with cardburn being his name but taki buddy, you need to work on that name. so the fight begins...... or it seems were a little late...... maybe the hero world flag was to much that it made us not notice time, i dont know..... back to the fight its takiharas turn, whom without a thought buddycalls, the one, the only, CARDBURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! without another beat, takihara initiates cardburn's (and hero worlds) specialty...... combining with the fighter and an item.... or something like taht, its not well known yet.. anyway, jsut let me point this out to everyone.... you get giant robots that look amazing AND you get to live out all those gundam fantasies.............. SIGN ME UP!!!! *whispers* my body is ready back to the battle, with a quick spell, taki unveils cardburns allies, cardrhino and cardserpent... let us take a moment to let the love of everything mecha emerge for a minute...... minute over, BACK TO THE FIGHT, rhino charges into battle with the help of his power up ability and penetrate, he easily does away with majin's center armorknight minotaur (whom provided the greatest line from last week) and hit him hard, now with an open center. the allies of justice each take a swing at the joker (I MEAN MAJIN) which there attacks are met with an unstern "blast him"..... nothing a mega power kick of justice cant silence, go cardburn!!! majin makes a quick turn of his own, and a quick doubling of his life points, by calling bahamut and beating down cardburn for 3 points. Never to be outdone, taki jumps into action casting a mega charge spell and calling for an ulimate hero by combining serpent, rhino and car... wait did they just scream powerlink *minor transformers fanboy moment*... to the field appears the king of bra...... i mean, ULTIMATE CARDBURN!!!!!!! (complete with epic henshin sequence, i now demand a gif of that) ... now without a missed beat, cardburn attacks with an assault of fireballs, obliterating the bad guys giant dragon, and wait theres more, for new mega cardburn, he has double attack...... jsut to finish off how amazing hero world is, we now see the mighty impact for them in action which does a massive 5 damage and winning taki the game and defeating the masked...... wait when did he get a second core gadget, that evil mastermind. to show hsi true evil extent, majin begins his assault on a shocked takihara and the rest of the buddy police currently there, even going so far as to capture stella as a damsel in distress and what are his demands you ask, he wishes to fight captain answer for everything thats answer has done to him. he calls out for the hero to come and show himself so they can fight once and for a.......... naginoyama, what are you doing....... you cant be.... well back at the jokers wave of attack, the buddy police weigh their options but despite being attacked and not able to meet the bad guys demands, takihara........... throws his deck and core gadget away........ smart move there hero..... another explanation of the hero's whereabouts causes nothign but anger from majin who attacks yet again with his buddy , prompting takihara give a heroic speech to our villian causing him to laugh and.... grow his super sharp nails to threaten stella with..... ok someone needs to explain where this guy is from cause there is a lot of question marks currently on him, with a final plea from the news lady ,whom hasnt done much but call card names and repeat sentences, the sound of an engine brings forth, THE ONE, THE ONL....... some guy in a helmet...... i guess that works...... oh wait no, with a heroic line and a motorbike to demons face, it turns out IT IS OUR HERO CAPTAIN ANSWER!!!!!!!! "virtue and integrity equals justice, LUMENIZE, shining answer" and with that from our hero, and a little catching up with the police, round 2 in our episode begins,its danger worlds masked armorknights, yet again, vs HERO WORLDS shining answer. answer starts things off with his his turn and waste no time in using a chunk of gauge to transform into his true hero suit, camplete with logo. and shoots majin with his special " CUTLASS GUN". In joker fashion to never be outdone, majin unleashes a full on attack with a size 1 monster, then a size 2 and..... somehow size 3 demon gets in on the action (a questions i seriously wonder, the fiend and his rule breaking) With out hero back into a corner with 3 life points left, he calls out his heroic catchphrase and intitiates his turn and.... wait red, blue and yellow, ITS THE POWER RANGERS....... not really but its their close second, the triple rangers, quartet five. (cue power music here), with their power in play, they immedietly call upon their zords and intitiate megazord formation!!!! (whos name sound really mathmatical and really long) with a swift raising of the their mighty megazords sword, obliterating a chunk of majins life points and with a final slash from captain answers heroic sword, this tricky villian is defeated once and for all with the battle over, taki shakes hands with his hero and cardburn asks to stay with him, to learn how humans can be so strong. gao gets the final word to out hero, asking if they shall evfer see him again which quickly is answered by takihara, with one final heroic saying our hero is off saying goodbye directly to gao, even using his real...... i wonder how he could have known that..... nah it couldnt be could it. the next day gao fills baku and kuguru in on what they missed from the awesome heroics of the previous day, both of which are super jealous, but gao is still left wondering who on earth could be captain answer *CRASH* gao is knocked over by a stack of books carried by our very own nagino........ nice reflexes teach, you almost caught all of thos....... wait, teach...... your moustache is.... off? hmmmmmmmmmmm *naginoyama runs away* ....... nah cant be, theres no way so with that, we go to the end of the episode and must wait till next week so see teh greate esteemed headmaster do battle with the flamboyant elf kabala, later ya'll enjoy the next episode